So how'd you two meet anyway?
by Kisia-chan
Summary: After a concert, the gang hangs out in Roxas's room. Curiously they as Demyx to explain how he and Zexion met. pairings Demyx/Zexion Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora and others. slight crackish pairings Review please.


Snickering softly, the small group of boys all sat on Roxas's floor, enjoying each others company on their week off. It was spring break, and the group had just gotten home from a huge concert. Roxas, Zexion and Marluxia hadn't made the ride home and were all fast asleep in their respective boyfriends arms. Axel was curled up on the bed with Roxas, while Marluxia lay on Lexueas chest in the corner, he seemed pretty close to being asleep as well. Demyx sat on the floor with his lover, the boys head in his lap. They'd just listened to Sora's explaining how he and Riku had met and ended up with each other, with the silver haired boy interrupting to defend himself once or twice. It was a rather humorous story too.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Riku asked looking at Demyx as he pet the sleeping Zexions hair. The mullet haired boys eyes softened as he stroked the messy purple hair.

"Demyx and that old grump go way back!" Axel laughed. "They were best friends all the way through elementary school!"

"Yeah," Demyx laughed. "Zexy, was really shy when I first met him."

"You mean he isn't now?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Zexion use to be bad!" Axel said with a heavy sigh. "I went to kindergarten with Zexion and he never spoke to _anyone_!"

"Really?" Sora asked looking at the other boy. "Why not?"

"Everyone use to pick on him." Demyx whined, "Its not his fault!"

"Demyx is the first person who ever got him to talk." Axel explained, "They were attached at the hip ever since. I was going to beat the snot out of them if they didn't get together."

"Come on, tell us about it Demyx!" Sora encouraged.

"Hurry up and tell us," Xigbar chuckled.

Demyx hummed and leaned back against the bed thinking. They hadn't met in the most conventual way, that was for sure.

_The play ground was filled with small children running around as the bell rang for the lunch break. Each of them had their lunch bags in hands finding good places to eat. A small sandy brown haired boy named Demyx ran over to the jungle gym and sat down to enjoy his lunch happily. He was new to the school He pulled out his science homework and started to look over the project. Chewing on a bite of PB&J he was distracted by loud teasing._

_"You gonna cry like a little girl?" An older student asked shoving a smaller boy into his friends, who promptly pushed him back. Making the kid spin in a small circle as he was shoved back and forth. "Go on cry!"_

_The boy said nothing, just grunted as he was bullied. His soft silver/purple falling into his eyes as he looked down at the ground. Demyx frowned and set his sandwhich down, running over to the small group._

_"Hey leave him alone!" The brunette ordered shoving the boy doing the verbal teasing out of the way. The smaller boy stared in shock, his expression disbelieving._

_"Who the hell are you?" The older boy asked, shoving him back._

_"My names Demyx, and I don't like bully's!" The brunette said boldly, he really didn't like fighting, but he wasn't going to just sit by and let the poor kid get hurt. "So leave him alone or else!"_

_"Or else what?" The bigger boy asked reaching for Demyx's shirt front. The brunette closed his eyes bracing himself to be hurt, but was surprised when he was only pushed back a little. Opening his eyes he saw the purple haired boy twisting the much larger boys arm over his own shoulder, forcing the boy to fly forward and land on his back with a deep gasp of pain._

_"Zexion you little brat!" One of the other boys yelled. The purple haired boy took off in a dead sprint. "Get back here!"_

_"Dude, you tried to stop Elliot from picking on Zexion?" A red head asked walking over and joining the stunned brunette. "Not a good idea, besides Zexion doesn't like it when people help him. He doesn't like people at all in fact."_

_"He doesn't?" Demyx asked, watching the group of kids chase the fast little boy around the playground. Zexion stopped by a tree and scrambled up, his limber little body making it up and out of reach in record time._

_"Nope, hes weird like that." The red head sighed taking a bite of an apple he'd pulled from his pocket. "Zexion doesn't speak to anyone, not even teachers, and he runs away if anyone even tries to talk with him. So just stay away from him and Elliot will stay away from you, Oh, and I'm Axel got it memorized?"_

_Demyx pouted slightly. That didn't seem fair to him at all. The boy looked really sweet, despite the fact he flipped a boy about twice his size as though it was like turning a peace of paper._

_"What grade is he in?" Demyx asked looking at the red head._

_"Zexion? Hes in the 2__nd__ grade, same grade as us, he just sits in the back of the class by the teacher aids desk." Axel said smiling._

_"Huh…" Demyx said thoughtfully._

_"Don't worry about it to much." Axel said picking up a basketball from the grass. "Lets go play on the black top!"_

_"Okay!" Demyx said grinning._

_Break time started at 11:30 instead of 11:45 the next day, giving Demyx just enough time to rush over to Zexions seat before he got the chance to rush off outside with his lunch bag. The silver eye'd boy jumped as Demyx landed on his desk, grinning at him._

_"Hi! Wanna eat lunch with me?" Demyx asked grinning. Zexion shook his head and stood up walking towards the door. Demyx pouted slightly, but followed him anyway. "I got tuna fish today, what about you?"_

_Again no reply._

_"Well, anyway, I like PB&J more, but no one ever likes to trade anyway, so I guess I'll just have to deal right?" The brunette laughed._

_Zexion glanced at him and frowned, walking a little faster towards his normally eating spot, top of the utility shed. None of the other little kids were able to get up there except him, so it was a safe place for him to eat. Holding the brown bag in his teeth he started up the side of the building, getting his fingers into the cracks between each board. To his surprise he found Demyx trying to scramble up after him. Rolling his eyes he crawled onto the roof and rolled back around so he could watch Demyx. The brunette had stopped talking at least. He seemed pretty determined to follow him up. To Zexions surprise he'd made it half way up before slipping a little._

_"Wah! How do you do this every day? You're like a monkey or something!" Demyx whined. Zexion giggled a little making Demyx grin. Blushing the purple haired boy disappeared onto the roof._

_Sighing and sliding safely onto the ground, Demyx sat on the ground and started talking up to Zexion. Not really caring if the boy was listening or not. He was determined to find a way to talk with the boy._

_The next day, he did the same thing, following Zexion persistently. Zexion barely roamed the play ground during lunch, due to the bullies, but Demyx followed him where ever he went. Persistently talking to him in hopes the boy would warm up to him. It was a full month before he got any sort of response from the boy. While he was sitting beneath the shed, going through his lunch he sighed heavily._

_"Ew… I got tuna fish again." He sighed. _

_There was a slight shuffle above him before he felt something land on his head. Looking down in disbelief at the PB&J sandwich before looking up at Zexion, who was pointing at the tuna fish. Once he noted Demyx had seen him pointing he made a grabbing motion. Smiling Demyx tossed it up to him. Zexion caught it easily and disappeared onto the roof again._

_The next day Zexion paused when they got to the shed and smiled slightly. Crawling up he turned around and held his hand out to Demyx. The brunette grinned and grabbed his hand, letting Zexion help him climb up. Once on the roof he hugged the purple haired boy._

_"This is so cool!" He laughed letting go and looking around the roof. It had various toys scattered around it. Obviously some of Zexion's favorites. Among them was a small guitar. Demyx looked at it curiously and picked it up, sitting besides Zexion. "Where'd you get this?"_

_Zexion shrugged and pointed over at the main school building._

_"Lost and found?" Demyx asked, Zexion smiled and nodded. Gesturing around to the other toys as he munched on his sandwich. "Cool,"_

_"Hmm," Zexion sighed contently, leaning back against a small box sticking out of the roof. He seemed rather content up there._

_"So… why don't you talk?" Demyx asked curiously. Zexion looked at him, frowning slightly. "Can you talk?"_

_Zexion rolled his silver eyes and nodded._

_"So say something!" Demyx encouraged him. "Please? Pretty, please?"_

_Zexion shook his head, taking another bite out of his sandwich. Sighing Demyx let it go and started messing with the guitar. Wishing he could go home and get his sitar, it was much more different than a guitar, and he played it better._

_Demyx groaned as he slid into the lunch table next to Zexion, followed by Axel. Who was slowly starting to get use to hanging out with the silent boy. Ever since the rainy season hit, the children were forced to spend recess inside. Meaning Zexion had to bring all his treasures down, and stay inside with them. He was really high strung for a couple days, but slowly relaxed once Demyx started defending him. Even Axel had joined in, though Zexion really didn't like the red head at first._

_"So how's you're science project going?" Axel asked curiously. "I did mine on frogs."_

_"I did mine on fish." Demyx said grinning, "And its going good, the fish got really big!"_

_"I heard the Elliot made a potato bomb for the 5__th__ grade science project." Axel said smiling. "I bet it blows up in his face."_

_"How do you even make a potato into bomb?" Demyx asked._

_"You don't, its just the name, its actually a glass bottle filled with gasoline and dried rags that had been soaked in gasoline rapped around it. It looks lumpy like a potato, so that's why its called a potato bomb."_

_Demyx and Axel stared in shock. Zexion looked up and blushed, he hadn't actually meant to stay anything out load, but once he'd started he couldn't help but explain it fully._

_"You spoke!" Demyx said in awe._

_"Wow! We thought you were a mute!" Axel said clapping the purple haired boy on the back. Zexion didn't reply, just poked at his food._

_"Please don't go all quiet again Zex," Demyx pleaded hugging the boy._

_"I don't like talking." Zexion said softly leaning into Demyx's chest._

_"Okay, we won't bug you then." Demyx promised hugging his friend with a large grin. He'd finally gotten the boy to talk!!_

"They first words you guys heard Zexion say were about a bomb?" Xaldin asked, raising his eyebrow as he fixed his many braids. "That's shocking,"

"He was always really book smart, I'm not too surprised." Xigbar said stretching as he looked over the younger men. Smirking a little he started pulling on Xaldin's braids, getting the other man to scowl.

"What surprised me was when you said he flipped the guy." Lexaeus said calmly.

"Zexion took 4 years of martial arts." Demyx said proudly, glad he could say that only he had access to this sort of information directly from Zexion. "He just didn't like, so after whining to his foster parents, they stopped sending him."

"You can't exactly expect anything less from some one in our group." Roxas said, making Axel jump. "We all have random facts that seem really insane."

"True," Sora said through a yawn.

"Alright kids, I hate to be the adult, but time for bed." Xigbar said stretching. Everyone chuckled a little, after all Xigbar at 23 was the oldest of them, Sora and Roxas the youngest at 16. With mumbled 'okays' and 'fines' the kids started to scatter about, finding comfortable places to sleep. Demyx grabbed one of the blankets offered and Scooted down to lay next to Zexion, pulling him into his arms. Zexion grumbled slightly, not liking losing his pillow and being moved around.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, settling in the brunettes arms contently.

"Getting ready to go to sleep," Demyx replied simply, stealing a kiss from his stoic boyfriend.

"Mmm, then go to sleep and stop moving around you dork." Zexion sighed with a soft smile.

"Okay," Demyx said cuddling the younger male.

Everyone said their good nights, and the light was turned off. A few more shuffling noises and a few brief comments were made before the room was silent. Everyone falling asleep contently.


End file.
